Strider (Classic Version)
Strider is a futuristic side-scrolling platform game released on March 7, 1989, followed by a sequel Strider 2. It became one of Capcom's early hits before Street Fighter II, revered for its innovative gameplay, epic soundtrack and multilingual voice clips during cutscenes (presented in Japanese, Mandarin, Russian, Spanish and English). It is the first game in the Strider series. Characters * Strider Hiryu * Grandmaster Meio * Tong Pooh - Tong Pooh is the leader and middle sister of the Kuniang M.A. Team, a trio of Chinese assassin sisters that were sent after Hiryu to stop him from getting to the Third Moon. Their looks are quite misleading. All expert martial artists, Tong Pooh and her sisters (Pei Pooh and Sai Pooh) are capable of creating a whirlwind blade of plasma by kicking, said to be as strong as Hiryu's Cypher. The trio fights Hiryu atop a ship over the skies of Siberia, and Hiryu defeats them. She has also appeared in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes as a helper. * Solo - Solo is a ruthless bounty hunter and hired hitman. This skilled individual uses jet-propelled attack armor and a large flamethrower/missile launcher hybrid weapon to eliminate his targets clean and fast. He has been hired by Grandmaster Meio to dispose of Strider Hiryu whose skill is practically equal to Solo's. When it came to combat however, Hiryu came out the victor, not only once in Siberia, but twice when confronted by him again on Meio's base, the Third Moon. * Captain Beard Jr. - Beard Jr. is the pirate-styled captain of the Flying Battleship Balrog. Once allied with the Earth forces, he changed sides after a confrontation with Grandmaster Meio cost him his limbs and one eye. Once Hiryu causes the collapse of the Balrog, Beard fights to the death as he attempts to escape using his hooked hand and his long-reaching whip. * General Mikiel - Head of the Kazakh Federation's ruling party, Mikiel and his subordinates pledged allegiance to Grandmaster Meio for world domination. In return, they are endowed with the ability to fuse themselves into Ouroboros. * Ouroboros - A boss created by the merging of Kazakh's 24 officers into a serpent or centipede-like composite creature wielding Russia's sickle and hammer. He's fought at the end of the first stage and destroyed by Hiryu. Story Hiryu, an elite class Strider, must defeat a legendary being known as Grandmaster Meio. Meio has observed Earth from his dwelling in a far-off galaxy, and has created a space station (known as "The Third Moon"), between Earth and its original moon in order to rule earth and continue observation. The year is 2048. Armed with a cypher (a razor-sharp blade, wielded similarly to a tonfa which generates metal-cutting plasma) called Falchion, Hiryu must travel around the globe (including the Soviet Union and the Amazon Rainforest) to find and destroy the evil being. Throughout his travels, Hiryu encounters many power-ups, including robotic helpers called "Options" (a satellite drone, a hawk and a smilodon) which help him defeat enemies. He also has the ability to latch onto walls and ceilings using a metallic hook — an aspect which set the game apart from other platformers. Music The original arcade game soundtrack was composed entirely by female video game music composer Junko Tamiya, who was not credited for her work in the arcade version but was mentioned as part of the original arcade staff and original composer in some console adaptations and game soundtrack compilations released afterwards. Strider contains many different styles of themes that change dynamically throughout the game according to the stages and the situations on screen. These range from experimental and progressive futuristic sci-fi action themes to baroque, tribal and classical music pieces. Elements from the soundtrack have also been used in other Capcom games where Hiryu has appeared. These include the Marvel vs. Capcom series as well as other Strider related games. Early revisions of the arcade game were missing the unique music for the Aerial Battleship and Third Moon stages. In this version the music from the first stage of the game was repeated here instead. Trivia *Strider Hiryu's first appearance was in the pages of a 1988 Kadokawa Shoten's manga by Hiroshi Motomiya's artist circle, Moto Kikaku. The arcade game was not based on his adventures on this publication. However, the NES port of the game that wasn't released in Japan follows the plot of the manga more closely. *Strider Hiryu, Tong Pooh, Solo and Grandmaster Meio all appeared in the crossover strategy-RPG game Namco x Capcom. Hiryu, Tong Pooh, Grandmaster Meio and the Options appear as cards in the SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters series. Credits Arcade Version Object Designer: S.Thing♥, Take.Pong, Tisshu, Makizoe, Tery, Terabo, Hisabo, Kuribo, Komsan, Gin Scroll Designer: Teiki, Rie.Poo, Ziggy, Rinma, Marilyn, Morilyn, Kintaro Soft Programmer: T.Maruchi, Tae 250R, Mikkun, Tadaken, Kanekon, Dorompa.E, Ka~Kun.Y, Check.Masa Planning Adviser: Arthur, Yossan Game Planner: Isuke T.F.'s First Planning Room Soft Ware in CP System Board ©Capcom Co., Ltd. ©Capcom U.S.A., Inc. 1989 *Junko Tamiya is uncredited as the game's sound composer. NES/Famicom Version Game Design: Patariro Advice: All Character Design: Vampire.M, Terukun, Linda Music Compose: Misses Tarumi Sub Members: Tanuki, Maririne Programmer: Zac, Mamicyan♥Otona By: Capcom Genesis/Mega Drive Version Chief Programmer / Program Coordinator: Yama1 Assistant Programmer: Mizoran Chief Designer / Graphic Coordinator: Taro.S☻ Designer: Sayshi, Mt.Maya Sound Programmer: XOR Total Coordinator: Pal‑Ko♥ Special Thanks to: Momonga Momo, Little Sun, Larie, Thunder, Panpakapann, Filly, The Hi Master, Capcom Arcade Staff Master System Version NOTE: No in-game credit list, but some credits known ... Programmer: Paul Marshall ©1989 Capcom Reprogrammed Game ©1991 Sega TurboGrafx-CD/PC Engine CD Version :Cast Hiryu: Kaneto Shiozawa Yumi Touma, Yukitoshi Hori, Shuichi Ikeda, Koji Yada, Mami Matsui Grandmaster: Koji Totani Narration: Iemasa Kayumi :Staff :Game Part Program: Toyohiro Imagawa, Gorou Takahashi Map Graphics: Norio Ishii, Akihiro Saito, Gen Sugino, Nobumasa Nakamura, Masao Horiguchi :Visual Demo Part Program: Mamoru Watanabe Character Design & Animate: Yoshinobu Inano Graphics: Yuko Aoki, Norio Ishii, Chiaki Ootsu, Akihiro Saito, Gen Sugino, Seiji Maruyama Music: K.M. Brothers Original Game Made by: Capcom Produce: Akihiro Saito Direction: Satoshi Ohno Executive Producer: Toshio Tabeta Manufactured: Dice Co, Ltd Copyright: Capcom, NEC Avenue, Ltd Gallery Image:Strider_Famicom.png|''Strider Hiryu'' (Famicom) Image:Strider_Famicom_2.png|''Strider Hiryu'' (Famicom) Image:TonPooh.png|''Tong Pooh'' Image:StriderSolo.png|''Solo'' Image:StriderBeard.png|''Captain Beard Jr.'' Image:StriderMichiel.png|''Mikiel'' Image:Ouroboros.png|''Ouroboros'' Box Art Image:StriderJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:StriderCoverScan.png|''U.S. NES'' Image:StriderGenesis.png|''U.S. Genesis'' Image:StriderEurope.png|''Europe'' Merchandise Image:StriderOST.png|''OST'' Image:StriderManga.png|''Manga'' Advertisements Image:StriderJapanAd.png|''Japan'' Ad Image:StriderAd.png|''U.S.'' Ad External Links *Striderpedia * Strider Otaku * The Light Sword Cypher Mainframe * The Strider Cypher Category:Strider Games Category:Games